


coffee

by mosaicofhearts



Series: 1D 100: Drabble Prompts [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop au!, kinda fluffy?, liam sort of disappeared though, louis and harry annoy, where you at liam, zayn thinks he's cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosaicofhearts/pseuds/mosaicofhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn likes to think he's smooth. Louis and Harry disagree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt 'coffee' at http://1d100.livejournal.com/
> 
> so i said the other one was my first fic, and THEN found this on my computer and remember i'd filled something somewhere months ago. so i'm cheating and putting this up as a fill for one of the prompts!
> 
> feedback is always welcome, and i hope you like?
> 
> un-beta'd, and there are probably mistakes because i don't like reading my own work back, so sorry about that!

Zayn's worked at the coffee shop on his university campus for a while now- the pay is just marginally below average, but he needs the money and isn't one to complain, and his colleagues are- actually, his colleagues are pretty crazy but it's the good kind of crazy that should be bottled and sold in stores to make people less boring. There's Harry, and Harry's in charge of- of- well. Zayn isn't sure that Harry does anything at all, really. Except he  _does_  rake the customers in, because he has these dimples that pop when he smiles, and curly hair that's reminiscent of a cherub's (Louis' words, not Zayn's) and  _really_  red lips. Unfortunately for the customers, that's where Louis comes in.  
  
And Zayn thinks that Louis' name should definitely be in the dictionary beside the words  _totally fucking mental_  because Zayn's never met a person who so fits that title quite the way Louis does. And, naturally, Louis and Harry are a  _pair_. Zayn isn't really sure how they landed the job, because Louis has been there the longest and he still doesn't know how to properly use the coffee dispensing machine (Zayn thinks it's annoying when Louis manages to jack it up at least twice a week- Harry, on the other hand, coos and looks at Louis with something akin to awe in his eyes).  
  
Matt is the manager, and his boyfriend Aiden is the guy that comes in an plays guitar and sings every now and again, because apparently they're trying to make the cafe more 'artsy' to attract new customers. (Zayn thinks that's partly why they hired  _him_  in the first place, because he has a quiff and wears a leather jacket and has tattoos that he swears  _mean_  things but don't really).  
  
Anyway-  _the point is_.   
  
Zayn's worked at the coffee shop for a while now.  
  
Only he hasn't seen this kid before.  
  
-

Okay, so kid isn't really the word to use, because he only looks to be a year younger than Zayn at most- but he has this boyishness to his face, and he's lanky in a way that should be awkward but isn't really. He's got this smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, and his shoulders too from what Zayn can see beneath the oversized tank top that covers the kids compact frame. He wears low-slung chinos, and it's sort of funny because they might be the baggiest pants the cafe has ever seen (all the workers, at least, seem to favour the tightest jeans they can find, and Zayn's guilty of that himself). Despite the too big clothes, Zayn can see a tiny waist which would probably be perfect for arms to wrap around, and the slight hint of bulging biceps that suggests the kid likes to work out (just a bit).  
  
Zayn takes a sip of his coffee, spluttering and coughing as the bell rings announcing the arrival of a new customer and this- this  _god_  walks in through the glass-paned door. Harry shoots him an amused look, one eyebrow raised, and he tries to scowl in return only the coffee was really hot and he can barely move his mouth for the pain.  
  
He's still coughing when the boy reaches the counter, tugging a wallet out of his pocket, face upturned, eyes scanning the menu board above their heads. Zayn takes the opportunity to scan the boy once more- hair that should probably look out of place but suits him as though he was a natural blonde, and braces that shine silver beneath the light when his tongue flicks out over his lower lip.  
  
Mmm.  
  
"Can I help you?" Zayn slides smoothly over, nudging past Harry before the other boy can even try to take this one from him. He ignores Harry's raised eyebrow, and instead focuses on breathing again when the blonde glances back down to look at him, revealing blue eyes flecked with gold and  _god_  Zayn should totally try his hand at writing poetry or something.   
  
He's cool- confident in himself- and he has every reason to be. It's not like Zayn hasn't had his fair share of lovers- not like some of the frequent customers don't come in because he works there just as much as they flock for Harry. Zayn has eyelashes that go on for days (especially with mascara layered on top, but that was  _one_  time and  _all_  Louis's fault thanks very much) and smooth skin, and this way of smiling lazily and talking slowly and making a person feel like the only one in the world.  
  
So yeah, he's confident.  
  
"Yeah sure- I'll get a- just a latte please." the kid frowns as his eyes skim over the list of fancy beverages again, before he smiles all big and bright at Zayn (whose knees feel perfectly strong and not weak at all).  
  
Zayn nods and smiles, tapping a few keys on the cash register and ringing up a total of 2.80 (at least it's cheap here, and that's mostly because there's a Costa  _and_  a Starbucks already on campus that they have to compete with), which the blonde hands over quickly, another smile offered up for Zayn (his knees aren't quite as strong then).  
  
Zayn busies himself with making the coffee, spinning and pressing the buttons on the machine hurriedly, ignoring once more the pointed looks Harry is sending him from the corner of his eye. By the time the coffee and milk has poured into the cup, he's more or less readied himself for facing the guy again. He hands the drink over with his most successful smile (slow, lips pulled back just slightly, hint of teeth), taking care to make sure their fingertips touch, the hint of a promise behind the slight graze-

"That it? You need anything else?" he keeps his voice low and slightly gravelly, and arches an eyebrow almost imperceptibly- it  _always_  works on the most attractive customers, and even Harry has complimented him on his seduction act before and-  
  
"Um. No... thanks?" the kid steps back from the counter, drink in hand, eyebrows drawn together in puzzlement. He looks somewhat flustered, only not in a good way, not in the way that Zayn expects- more of a  _what the hell_  than a  _take me now_  expression and Zayn is  _so_  not used to that.  
  
He watches with a mixture of shock and embarrassment, jaw slack, as the blonde retreats from the cafe, and vaguely hears Harry guffaw from beside him before there's a hushed whisper of, 'oh,  _mate_!' drawn out and almost sympathetic was it not for the absolute  _glee_  in Harry's voice.  
  
Zayn scowls and punches him on the upper arm because he doesn't think Louis would be too happy if he went for Harry's face instead.  
  
-  
  
If he's honest, he's pretty surprised that the kid has come back, because he seemed a bit put out the last time. But anyway, he's back, with that big smile that seems to bring the sunshine in from outside, and even more freckles across his nose which is probably due to the nice weather. His skin is creamy, more sunkissed this time, and his eyes are startling as ever- and Zayn's really fucking into him.  
  
Zayn almost dives into the back room, not wanting to face the blonde, but Harry pulls him out, whispering that he'll refuse to serve the kid unless Zayn does it- and well, he doesn't really have a choice then. Apparently the kid doesn't hold grudges about pushy baristas- he nods his head at Zayn in acknowledgement, and orders a cappuccino this time.  
  
Zayn doesn't say much, not quite trusting himself to speak, and he just about manages to keep his cheeks from flaming red as he shoves the drink at the boy. He expects him to disappear as quickly as last time but, instead, the blonde just tilts his head to the side and watches him for a moment.  
  
"Not gonna ask me if 'ah need anything else this time then?"  
  
Harry doesn't even try to hide his sniggers, and Zayn can hear Louis laughing from the kitchen (he doesn't even  _cook_ ) and he really hates how they share everything because he'd have been fine with Louis being ignorant about this whole thing.  
  
He coughs.   
  
"Um. No."  
  
"Ah. 'S a shame." the blonde grins at him and he feels momentarily dumbstruck, before he gathers himself ( _cool calm collected_ ) and raises an eyebrow. He opens his mouth to retort without knowing what he'll say, before the blonde beats him to it. "Thanks anyway-" there's a pause as blue eyes scan the name tag on his shirt. "Zayn."  
  
That dumbstruck feeling comes back as the boy starts to leave, and Zayn is sort of weirdly speechless before he manages to call out a "hey- what's your name?" which sounds strangled, but is pretty worth it when the boy turns around with a blinding smile.  
  
"Niall. Niall Horan." he says somewhat cheekily.  
  
(Louis croons some antique love song from the kitchen and Zayn almost launches himself over the food hatch in order to shut him up).  
  
-

"Whoop, fittie alert..." Louis mutters under his breath, eyes trained on the door where the bell just rang out, and Zayn frowns at him because  _fittie alert, really_ but then he follows his gaze and thinks yeah, okay.  
  
It's been about a week since Niall's last visit, and Zayn is ready for it this time, because he's determined to charm the pants off the kid (literally please). He's thinking that he probably seems like some sort of socially awkward loser, when really he's anything but and he wants to change that sort of opinion quickly. Because Zayn Malik is cool. It's common knowledge, yeah? It's not one of those myths that spins around the rumour mill on campus (like that one that someone started saying Harry used curling tongs on his hair, which was pretty damn funny). Zayn oozes cool.  
  
And sex appeal.  
  
He's got loads of it. He's been told so. By girls (and some boys, but Louis doesn't really count as a boy). He just needs to make sure that Niall realises this. Because Zayn is pretty well sought after. Niall should feel flattered that it's him who has caught Zayn's attention really.  
  
(He doesn't voice these thoughts aloud, because Louis can be really mean when he wants to be).  
  
"Oh, here comes my favourite customer!" he smiles widely as Niall nears them, fully aware that his grin isn't as astounding as the Irishman's, but it's hot at least. "What can I do you for?"  
  
It's not the greatest innuendo, as far as innuendos go- but it does it's trick. Red blooms under the creaminess of Niall's skin, blotching up his cheeks and his neck and travelling further down, past the neckline of his tank top. Yum.  
  
"Oh er-" Niall comes across as pretty outgoing (well, he has in the few meetings he and Zayn have had) but there's no doubt in Zayn's mind that he's not as confident as he'd like people to believe. Which is good, because it makes Zayn's task all the more easier. "Um. You choose. Surprise me."  
  
Zayn raises his eyebrow and smirks slowly (it's a trademark, okay?) and shrugs. "Suit yourself. I'll bring it over in a sec..." he inclines his head in the direction of an empty booth in the corner, and Louis coughs behind him, muttering something that sounds like 'whore' beneath his breath (which is totally uncalled for).  
  
"R-Right then." Niall's cheeks are still flaming, and he flounders for a moment, before nodding, mostly to himself, and heading over to the exact table Zayn pointed him towards.   
  
It feels like a victory of some sorts.

"Going to give him a handy in the corner?" Louis wiggles his eyebrows in a ridiculously suggestive manner and Zayn rolls his eyes at him.  
  
"Please. Some of us have  _class_ , Louis."  
  
Louis snorts. "Right, of course. Whatever you say then."  
  
Zayn chooses to ignore him (he's good at that by now) and pretends that Louis' idea of bringing Niall off in the corner of the coffee shop isn't hot at all. His jeans are already impossibly tight, and it won't do to be thinking about that sort of thing in work. Instead, he busies himself with whisking up the drink of his choice, and then he strides ('saunters', Louis would say) over to where Niall is sat, head bent over one of the complimentary magazines, his cheeks back to their usual milky colour. Zayn misses the pinkness. Niall smiles when Zayn comes over, and peers at the container in his hand with a curious expression.  
  
"Strawberry Frappuccino," Zayn explains, lips quirking at one corner. He slides onto the bench in front of Niall without waiting to be asked, and pushes the drink into his hands. "Try it."  
  
Niall looks somewhat apprehensive when he takes a tentative sip- but he almost moans aloud after, something that isn't lost on Zayn (which is quite unfortunate for his jeans). "Oh- that's good."  
  
Zayn grins almost wolfishly. "You know, the thing about strawberries, is that they release endorphins- you know, those weird things that make you happy?" Niall doesn't look at all like he knows where this is going, and Zayn can't blame him really. It's not his most thought out plan, and Louis will no doubt rib him for it later, but- it's better than nothing. "They're funny things. Associated with spicy foods- exercise-  _orgasms_ -"  
  
And,  _of course_  Niall splutters on the gulp of liquid he's just taken, almost spitting the pink stuff out across the table. He manages to swallow it down, and looks across at Zayn with a sort of shocked expression. Zayn, typically, just smirks back at him lazily, before sliding a piece of paper across the table, and getting to his feet. "Well, I'd better get back to work. See you, Niall."  
  
Niall is vaguely aware of Zayn's colleagues hooting with laughter, before he comes to senses and glances down at the paper. Written in neat cursive text are the words;  _Drinks on me. You can pay me back sometime- Z_  followed by a mobile number. Niall flushes and grabs the paper hurriedly, feeling like a giddy school-girl and wondering what exactly Zayn (apparently) sees in him.  
  
He doesn't, of course, realise that Zayn is looking just as lovestruck in the kitchens of the cafe (and not at all oozing coolness and sex appeal).


End file.
